theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nature
Nature is equivalent to the Earth, physical world, or material world. It refers to the phenomena of the physical world, and also, to life in general. It may also range in scale from the subatomic to the cosmic. In the series, Earth is the planet where all of the characters were born, and Nature is supposedly the guardian of the balance of life, death, and the evolution of species. So far, nothing has been established completely as to whether Nature has a conscience, but according to the words of the witches, Nature is the source of magical powers. Within The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Universe, nature describes the customs and philosophy of a sacred balance between all animals, creatures, elements, and humans of the universe which must be eternally preserved. At the heart of nature is the balance between death and life. Tree Species Nature | -------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Humans Plants Witches Werewolves Animals Minerals | | | ---------- ---------- ---------| | | | Doppelgängers----Ghosts----Vampires | | | ------------------------ | | Hybrids Tribrids The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature (also called the Wiccan Rede in the novels) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many, (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, according to Stella; it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Mother Nature Mother Nature is the divine energy of the Earth personified as a willful being. As Mother Nature watches over the world and all things within it, she steers her children in the direction they are intended to go when she created their spiritual contract (their life plan). Mother Nature is the described as being the magic of the universe itself, for she is the very essence of which binds all things together. Mother Nature is an all-knowing and all-powerful force of energy. However, despite having unlimited power, nature cannot interfere with a person's freewill. Therefore, nature assigns witches (The Servants of Nature) to do her bidding and to help maintain Mother Nature’s design. The Ancients The meaning and importance of nature today came from the first human beings on the planet. In its early years, the human race began to worship the elements and natural phenomena as deities for the beneficiation and dangers to the life of the species. Over time, the humans are referenced to nature as the realm of various types of living plants and animals, and in some cases to the processes associated with inanimate objects well as all events, elements, matter and energy out of the planet. Nature in The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals In the series, Nature is constantly mentioned by the witches, because it is their source of power. Nature does not have a physical form compared with the beings that inhabit the universe, but possibly a conscience, as it is able to punish the vampires, remove the powers of witches, and defend against beings that threaten its existence. Nature is capable of giving powers and tools, in order to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As a way to channel the power of Nature to witches, spirits have the control of the world of the dead in order to monitor the actions of the servants. Laws & Balance The planet/nature has its own laws, which must be respected by all beings that inhabit it. Otherwise, Terra / Gaia uses the four elements, and phenomena nature to restore order and destroy any possible threat. *'Cycle of the Life': Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then die, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in any individual, the consequences are chaotic and take a long time to restore. Vampires directly break the law. Born and live as humans, but at some point die and come back, but they are among the living and the dead, no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because their actions in the world of the living. *'Respect of the Death': When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after death there, because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts can travel between worlds, directly affect the fate of the living. *'Own Acceptance': Every creature on earth has skills, powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, a direct denial of their powers, nature removes all their magic, until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant. *'Security of Species': When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance, without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin, causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. *'Use of Magic': All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punished to the witches who try to use that power constantly. *'Creation and Destruction': Nature's laws forbid it's servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Rules and Laws Although witches, vampires and other creaures can bend the laws of nature, there are a few laws that cannot be broken. However there are loopholes: *'Nature will not allow any true immortal': Every creature must have a weakness. However there is a loophole to this. The Old Ones were created with dark magic and thus monitored by spirits allowing nature to use the spirits as a conduit to create weaknesses. However for The Old Ones, with all signs pointing to them having been made with expression magic; the spirits couldn't monitor it so nature couldn't fight back. However they can be eradicated of their immortality. However, they could still be fulminated or neutralized in a few ways. *'Vampires are unable to procreate': Vampires are infertile due to them being undead. However the original hybrid within the first immortal congregation possesses magical blood properties and can procreate with other werewolves. *'Witches cannot bend the will of nature': Although expression was described as unlimited and could do anything, it basically meant in the sense of what powers a witch was limited too. However witches are not omnipotent and it has been shown many times to be the case. Sources of Powers The nature can give, and strengthen the powers of witches, and use the elements and phenomena to its self protection. *'Comet' - is an icy small Solar System body that, when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. Existing bodies outside Terra can be used as a great source of power, but because of its complegidad and magnitude, few can control energy without consequences. Used by Victoria Bennett. *'Moon' - is the only natural satellite of the Earth, and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is small, and dead version of Terra, as well as support in the surf and some other aspects as gravity, magnetism, etc. Unlike other celestial bodies, the moon nearest the power source most used by witches in powerful spells. Used by Jamia Bennett. *'Sun' - is the closest star to Earth and is the largest source of power that can be used. The sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids in the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible than witches, and humans can use. During the creation of the vampires, The Original Witch use the jusitification of the sun in the process along with the reciprocation of her dark magic; and because of it, the original congregation of vampires are depicted in ancient runes with the sun. Used by Lorena. *'Elements' - are the four main states representative of nature. The four elements are dependent on each other for their existence and development of matter and energy on the planet. Because of its abundance, the elements are the most used by the servants of nature. Used by Witches. *'Weather' - is the alteration of temperature and winds, causing rain, tornadoes, storms, etc. Generally, the climate is determined by the region, if an extremely hot, it is unlikely the existence of storms, however, Nature can change the winds, and create nines with water remaining in the area to cause rains and sustain life. Altering the weather even if it is minimal, the consequences can be very chaotic. Jamia uses the weather to eradicate the gregarious appendages of newborn vampires within the series. Used by Ayana Bennett. The Servants The witches are the servants of nature, and as a result, these supernatural beings can channel and use energy/magic of the planet. However, witches can be punished by nature, because of their actions that lead to imbalance of order on the planet. *Lorena was the original witch whom was punished harshly by nature. She directly disobeyed maintain the balance, because she created vampires. After being forced to exhiled based on severe standards, Lorena has been forced to watch the suffering, pain, and death of all victims of her children for nearly three thousand years. *Marie Bennett was another witch punished for abandoning her family. Marie understood that her powers would threaten her family, and she decides to leave everything for the safety of her daughter. Years later, nature restores the powers of Marie because she wanted to help her daughter. Loyal Witches Although some of them have been involved with issues of vampires, they remain loyal to the nature and balance. *Victoria Bennett *Lauren Bennett *Ayana Bennett *Jamia Bennett *Marie Bennett *Stella Former Loyal Witches They are witches who have somehow tried to disrupt the order, due to their selfish and evil purposes. *Lorena *Zyra *Patience Etymology The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord. Reality Nature is considered whole environment (animate or inanimate) in the Planet, however, on rare occasions the Nature is considered the same planet or universe itself. Since the creation of the sun and the worlds, the nature did not exist as we know it today. The sun and planets were formed with remnants of a giant molecular cloud, approximately 4568 billion years ago. After the formation of the Sun, and most of the planets, Tellus (old name for the third planet) suffered a big impact with little planet called "Theia", causing the formation of the moon, and the movement of tectonic plates (movement of the contienentes). This caused it to stabilize the world and could give the conditions for the creation of life. Millennia later, appeared different species of animals, plants, minerals, etc., But due to the hostility of space, the planet suffered major extinctions, but life continued to exist. At some point in history, human beings appeared, eventually, it was given different names to entire environment to identify and give reason for their existence. As the centuries passed, appeared deities, demons, and other beings to give explanation to events beyond the control of humans. Trivia *Nature hates vampires and how the witches can cause an imbalance or abandonment of family. *Depending on the principles and beliefs of people, nature can be regarded as the planet itself, or the whole universe. *In the Season 4 premiere, Victoria confirms that nature has a conscience, and its counterpart is the darkness. *In mythology, Nature is a primordial deity and is considered in many ways, the ideal mother, loving its children first and foremost. It is because of this protectiveness that she is known to be very cruel and very manipulative to anyone who threatens them. **In TV Series, Nature constantly uses the witches to try to exterminate the vampires and avoid more deaths of other species. *In The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals, Nature is responsible for the creation of life and death on the planet, however, the witches are the architects of supernatural beings. *Before the human race established the concept of Nature, the environment or the entire planet was called "Tellus", but it was eventually changed to "Terra". *Both in science and in mythology, Tellus was the oldest name for the planet, however after impact between Tellus and the Proto-Planet "Theia", the name was changed to Terra. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Characters